Monster V Mew
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: Cordillia (nicknamed "Cod") is born with a broken DNA code. To save her life, Cordillia is given an experental chemical; Mew Project: MonsterBase. Not only does this save her life, but it soon saves others. When she finds out she tries to find help in Mew Industries but discovers some dark secrets behind their operative. Between Monsters and Mew In. it's Monsters V. Cod V. Mews.


"Yo, Cods!" My best friend shouted to me from behind a bush. "A little help over here!"

"I have my own situation to handle!" I shouted back, a little annoyed that he was depending on me for help. He was the guy here. I was the one who was supposed to be on my knees begging for him to come rescue me, but I guess that'll have to wait.

"Your the one with the freaky super powers or whatever!" I looked back at Will and caught a glimpse of him swinging a tree branch back and forth to try and keep the monster away from him. I on the other hand was using my supernatural brute strength and bare hands to fend for myself. The monster I was facing was lowering itself on top of me and I was trying to keep it from crushing my bones.

"Thanks...Will," I replied, trying to bare the weight of the twenty ton ball of fur that was basically sitting on top of me.

"The "freaky" part just added a kind of warmth that I lack so."

"You do kind of need a sprinkle of sunshine in your life. A glow that could just-"

"Would you shut up already?!" I shrieked. I could hear him laughing in the background.

"My pleasure," He replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and started focusing on more important things: like the giant monster above my head.

"You can't do it alone~" A voice in my head sang as I shook under the weight of the creature above me. "Yes...I...can!" I cried out loud and threw the oversized fuzz ball off of me.

I was pretty proud of that. I mean, this thing was ten times my size and I just chucked it across the park like it was nothing.

Will whistled under his breathe, clearly impressed. I turned around and smiled triumphantly. I didn't even notice the ten foot monster that was still trying to snap Will like a twig.

"Um..." Will reminded. "A little help here?"

I laughed. "Oh, right," I grabbed my mini scepter wand thing-honestly I don't know what it is...it came with the job-and flipped into the air pointing the pink wand-like stick at the creature that was still attacking my best friend. A pink, blue, and yellow ring of glowing electricity flew from the end of the scepter and around the monster, ensnaring it in a pretty darn pathetic excuse for a net.

"Okay...now that is a lame super power..." Will said crossing his arms. I stopped next to him, my eyes fixated on the struggling monster.

"Okay, first off: they aren't super powers-"

"Then what are they, little miss smarty fish?" Will asked me sarcastically, giving me a cocky smiled as if he knew I had no response that could please his liking for technicality.

"No comment," I said dismissively. We both sighed in unison, still looking at the creature in front of us. " So now what?" I gestured toward the colossal furry monster that was some what tied up and still sitting in the center of New York City. This was all new to me I had absolutely NO CLUE what to do at this point. Was it supposed to evaporate, or explode...?

"Hmm..." Will thought out loud. "Maybe we could feed it rainbows! And-and keep it and maybe we could even name it Chad-" He actually sounded hopeful.

"Will!" I shouted turning to face him. "That's ridiculous!" I put my hands on my hips for added effect. "I mean: where would we even get the rainbows from?"

"No comment..." Will replied, turning his head back to the monster and copying my expression from earlier.

"It probably doesn't even eat rainbows..." I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You sound like such a four year old, Cod!" Will laughed, holding his stomach.

"Oh, shut up!" I turned my head away from him and the the monster. I finished with a mumble. "I wasn't even the one who brought up rainbows in the first place..."

When I turned back to look at the giant mountain of fur, I realized something different about it: there was no giant mountain of fur. It had totally vanished. There wasn't a sign of it being there except for the scene of the brawl. The cement was cracked and crushed to rubble, there were now holes in the dirt and some trees were laying on the ground from when one of the monsters tried to beat me with it.

"Oh great..." I sighed, dropping my arms lazily, letting them hang limp. "Now we won't even get to name it Chad..." I started jokingly. "Let alone figure out how to feed it rainbows!"

"All that work..."

"And now it's gone..."


End file.
